1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal authentication system, a server device, and a terminal authentication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an authentication process using a digital certificate has been performed in order to increase safety in network communication. The digital certificate is issued by, for example, a certificate authority (CA). In the authentication process using the digital certificate, it is possible to confirm the validity of the digital certificate on the basis of signature verification performed by the certificate authority.
The digital certificate includes, for example, a client certificate for confirming the validity of a client terminal and a server certificate for confirming the validity of a server device.
For example, in Japanese Patent No. 5380583, the following device authentication method is known as a method of authenticating a client terminal as a target for a client certificate to be issued. In this device authentication method, an information processing device including a storage device encrypts object information necessary for device authentication in a server by using device inherent information or information based on the device inherent information as an encryption key, and stores the encrypted object information. The information processing device decrypts the encrypted object information by using a decryption key corresponding to the encryption key used to generate the encrypted object information stored, and transmits the decrypted object information to the server. The server receives the object information from the information processing device and determines whether or not the received object information is correct.
In the device authentication method disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5380583, it is difficult to specify a client terminal which is a target for a client certificate to be issued.